Le testament oublié
by Crapounette
Summary: Noël 1984. Severus Rogue reçoit la visite d'un notaire moldu pour lui remettre le testament de Tobias qui avait été égaré à sa mort quelques années auparavant. Ce document contient une nouvelle terrible qui va changer la vie du maître des potions. Aidé de Minerva McGonagall, Severus va tenter de réparer une grave erreur... Tout public, pas de pairing ni de slash.


**Disclaimer** : Comme d'hab', je ne suis pas JKR et je ne touche pas un cent pour cette histoire (contrairement à certains gagne-petits qui osent vendre leurs fics HP sur Amazon en dépit des lois sur la propriété intellectuelle).

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistante/Elfe de maison** : Mirabelle31

**Carburant** : Foie gras et chutney de figues, fournis par Mirabelle31. Il faut ce qu'il faut pour être productif !

**Note d'auteur** : Un petit OS pondu en 24 heures et qui traînait sur le PC. Après un peu de fignolage le voici. Maintenant, je retourne à l'écriture d'Intolérance tant que je peux... Mots-clés : Hiver donc pluie et arthrose aux mains, douleur pour taper... Elfe pas dispo pour la dictée... La vie n'est pas simple !

PS : Non, je ne ferai pas de suite. Libre à vous d'imaginer dans votre for intérieur, tout ce qui pourrait arriver après le mot fin. (Oui, je fais exprès, j'adore les fins ouvertes, c'est même une de mes marques de fabrique)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le ciel était bas et plombé en cette matinée de décembre 1984. Noël approchait, comme les décorations dans les rues l'indiquaient. Il avait neigé une bonne partie de la nuit mais les voitures et le piétinement des passants avait déjà abimé le beau revêtement blanc scintillant et glacé. Emmitouflé dans son vieux duffle-coat anthracite démodé et le nez dissimulé par une longue écharpe noire, Severus Rogue marchait sur le trottoir glissant en pestant silencieusement. Ses chaussures en cuir de dragon étaient faites pour résister à tout, mais par Merlin, il avait les pieds gelés ! Pourquoi donc avait-il oublié de jeter un sortilège de chauffage sur ses bottines ? Il y pensait tous les jours à Poudlard et là, à Carbone-Les-Mines, non ! Il se serait donné des gifles…<p>

Les doigts gantés de laine du sorcier resserrèrent leur prise sur le sac en plastique de chez Tesco qui contenait sa réserve de thé et de café de la semaine. Pour les repas, un des elfes de Poudlard lui apportait un plateau, selon les ordres du Professeur Dumbledore. Le vieux Directeur savait très bien que lorsque son Maître des Potions était plongé dans un vieux grimoire ou avait le nez penché au-dessus d'un chaudron, il en oubliait le boire et le manger…

L'homme renifla légèrement et toussa dans la foulée. Il allait devoir prendre une Pimentine dès son retour afin d'éviter la grippe moldue qui sévissait en ville, selon les indiscrétions de la caissière de la supérette. Contrairement à ce que bon nombre de ses élèves né-moldus pensaient, les sorciers n'étaient pas immunisés contre les viles affections telles que le rhume, la grippe ou la varicelle !

Le clocher de l'église Sainte-Mary sonna neuf heures au moment où Severus tournait à l'angle de la rue du fileur avec l'impasse du tisseur. Les trois-quarts des maisons étaient abandonnées dans ce quartier. La mine de charbon qui faisait vivre la petite ville avait fermé cinq années auparavant, à la suite d'un dramatique accident ayant coûté la vie à dix-huit mineurs. Son père Tobias Rogue avait fait partie des victimes, tout comme Harry Evans le père de Lily, son amie d'enfance et condisciple à Poudlard. Tobias n'avait été qu'un simple mineur mais Monsieur Evans était l'un des contremaîtres. Sa maison avait donc été bien plus cossue que celles de ses voisins et son salaire plus élevé.

On n'avait pas fait ripaille tous les jours avec la maigre paye de Tobias, vu que l'homme avait été un vaurien aimant courir les femmes – surtout celles des autres – et dépenser ses livres sterling au pub ou autres endroits de perdition, plutôt que d'offrir le nécessaire à son fils unique et à sa femme légitime.

Severus ne revenait habituellement que l'été à Carbone-Les-Mines, mais un courrier laissé par le facteur dans la boite aux lettres du 70, impasse du tisseur, et relevé nuitamment par un Elfe avait appris au sorcier qu'un avoué de l'étude Townsend, Townsend et Gibbs souhaitait le rencontrer au sujet d'une affaire importante. Le Maître des Potions ignorait ce que l'on pouvait bien lui vouloir. Cette étude était la seule de son genre en ville et ils avaient très certainement géré la succession de ses grands-parents Rogue qui avaient légué leur maison à leur fils unique Tobias. Il y avait fort à parier que si le bon à rien n'avait pas hérité d'un logis, il aurait fait coucher sa famille dans un taudis immonde voire même sous les ponts.

Le sorcier allait bientôt avoir la réponse à sa question. Un jeune homme en costume trois pièces de drap noir, coiffé d'un melon assorti et chaussé de souliers vernis inadaptés à la saison se tenait sur le trottoir devant la porte du numéro 70. Severus leva un sourcil et sortit sa montre à gousset de sa poche. Il batailla pour en ouvrir le couvercle et dut retirer son gant avec ses dents afin d'aller plus vite. Il n'était que 9h05 et l'avoué ne devait se présenter qu'à 9h15. D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il souhaité se déranger, c'était un mystère. N'était-il pas plutôt habituel que ces gens-là vous convoquent et vous fassent patienter dans une salle d'attente aux magazines vieux de plus d'un an ou deux ?

Le visiteur grelottait et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il avait l'air jeune, pas plus de vingt-trois ou vingt-quatre ans. Il ne devait même pas se raser tous les jours car son visage n'avait aucune trace de pilosité. Peut-être était-ce parce que le Moldu avait les cheveux d'un blond sale tirant par endroits sur le roux ? On apercevait sur son crâne malgré le melon noir, sa chevelure ondulée qu'il avait tentée de plaquer avec un gel quelconque. Le résultat n'était pas concluant du tout. L'homme n'était pas très beau avec son menton fuyant, son nez en forme de pomme de terre et ses petits yeux bleus humides et trop rapprochés qui ne lui donnaient pas particulièrement l'air intelligent. Le sot ne portait ni pardessus ni gants. C'était d'une stupidité affligeante ! Il n'allait pas falloir qu'il se plaigne d'engelures après cette escapade frigorifiante. La température était polaire dans ce coin du Yorkshire, l'hiver. Severus ne pouvait pas mieux la comparer qu'avec celle des Highlands où il vivait la plus grande partie de l'année.

L'homme serrait compulsivement contre lui un porte-document en cuir de veau cognac et un parapluie noir pendait sur son avant-bras, secoué par ses tremblements de froid. Severus retint un ricanement de mépris et sortit de sa poche la clé de la maison. Sans un autre regard pour le visiteur, il la poussa dans la serrure et la tourna deux fois.

— Vous… vous êtes Severus… To…Tobias Rogue ? demanda l'avoué en claquant des dents.

— C'est moi, répondit le susnommé sans se retourner.

Il ouvrit la porte donnant dans la pièce commune appelée salon et qui était plongée dans la pénombre.

— Entrez, fit Severus simplement tout en déroulant son écharpe, son sac de courses provisoirement lâché sur le plancher usé.

— Je suis Maître Giles Townsend de l'étude Townsend, Townsend et Gibbs qui est dans la rue Prince Albert, annonça le visiteur en entrant, l'air soulagé.

Il tendit la main vers Severus mais celui-ci fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue. Sans se démonter, le sorcier retira son manteau et l'accrocha à la patère près de la porte. La maison, plongée dans le noir, n'avait pas l'électricité bien qu'elle fut autrefois équipée. D'ailleurs, des ampoules nues ou sous d'affreux abat-jours de tôle pendouillaient à chaque plafond, mais aucun abonnement à British Energy n'avait été souscrit depuis la mort de Tobias, Severus préférant les bougies comme à Poudlard. Par contre, ce détail allait intriguer l'homme de loi et ça ne faisait pas l'affaire du ténébreux professeur. Mais pourquoi ce diable d'homme avait-il voulu le rencontrer chez lui ?

Severus alla refermer la porte restée ouverte et ramassa son pochon de courses qu'il déposa sur un tabouret. Désignant un vieux fauteuil au tissu déchiré et râpé d'un geste de la main, il invita le visiteur à s'y asseoir, juste au coin de la cheminée allumée.

— Asseyez-vous et dites-moi ce que vous me voulez, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Le Maître des Potions alluma une lampe à pétrole avec sa baguette, discrètement derrière le dos de l'homme et alla la déposer sur le linteau de la cheminée.

— Navré, mais l'électricité est trop vétuste pour être utilisée en toute sécurité. Je ne suis pas pressé de faire de quelconques travaux, je ne viens quasiment jamais ici.

Maître Townsend hocha la tête sans rien dire et regarda autour de lui. Tous les murs de la pièce étaient encombrés de bibliothèques chargées de vieux livres. Le lieu sentait la même odeur que chez le bouquiniste où il avait ses habitudes étant étudiant. Il y avait également la même poussière…

Ne désirant pas abuser de l'hospitalité de Rogue qui – il le sentait – n'avait nulle envie de recevoir sa visite, Giles Townsend fit glisser la fermeture éclair de son porte-documents.

— Voyez-vous, j'ai pris récemment la suite de mon oncle Maître Rupert Townsend après son décès et… j'ai… comment dire… Je me suis rendu compte de certaines irrégularités, d'oublis, et de documents égarés à cause du grand désordre régnant dans l'étude. Mon oncle était âgé et refusait de prendre sa retraite. Une erreur, bien sûr… car à présent je dois réparer…

— Venez-en au fait ! cingla Severus, agacé.

— Oui, oui… hem… Et bien, Monsieur votre père, Tobias Ebenezer Rogue avait déposé un testament en bonne et due forme dans notre étude, quelques années avant son décès.

— Il n'a jamais été question d'un testament ! l'interrompit grossièrement le sorcier qui alla prendre place sur un vieux tabouret face au visiteur.

— Heuuu… c'est là où je veux en venir. Ce testament avait été égaré, je le crains. Ce qui fait qu'au décès de Monsieur votre père, il n'en a jamais été question. Je présume que vous l'ignoriez ? Et votre mère également ?

— Vous présumez fort bien. Mais je suis fils unique et n'ai aucun proche en vie. Donc je ne vois pas ce que ce testament retrouvé va changer. Ma mère est morte un an après mon père, par conséquent, si elle était mentionnée, cette disposition est caduque.

— Certes. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai dû ouvrir l'enveloppe afin d'identifier son contenu. Elle était tombée derrière un meuble et lorsque nous avons déplacé cette armoire pour faire quelques travaux, nous l'avons trouvée. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule. Et je ne vous cache pas que cette situation est fort déplaisante.

L'avoué sortit la fameuse enveloppe de sa serviette de cuir. C'était une simple enveloppe jaune en papier kraft, sans aucune mention. Bien qu'elle eût été nettoyée, on voyait encore par endroit des traces de poussière sur l'une de ses faces. Severus tendit la main vers l'enveloppe – autant en finir rapidement – mais le jeune homme au chapeau melon ne fit pas le geste attendu. À la place, il semblait hésiter à faire encore une possible révélation.

— Qu'il y a-t-il à présent, Maître Townsend ? soupira la Terreur des cachots de Poudlard.

— Monsieur Rogue, une jeune fille est mentionnée dans le testament de feu votre père et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à la retrouver. La mairie ignore ce qu'elle est devenue. J'ai tenté de passer par la NHS[1] et par le Trésor Royal mais elle est inconnue de leurs services, ce qui paraît étonnant. Peut-être pourriez-vous me renseigner car il me semble que vous la connaissiez.

— Une jeune fille ? répondit Severus avec un air confus. Mais qui donc ?

— Il s'agit d'une certaine Miss Lily Evans, née…

Maître Townsend ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe et parcourut l'un des deux feuillets qui s'y trouvait.

— Voilà ! Je l'ai ! Née, disais-je, le 30 janvier 1960 à Carbone-Les-Mines.

Sous l'émotion, Severus se figea le cœur battant. Lily… cette pauvre Lily qui gisait au fond d'une tombe depuis trois ans par sa faute…

Tobias avait mentionné Lily dans son testament ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire à dormir debout ? Severus était quasiment sûr que jamais son ivrogne de père n'avait rencontré Lily Evans, ou alors par accident et sans savoir qui elle était. Harry Evans n'avait pas fréquenté un personnage douteux comme Tobias donc il était peu probable que le triste sire ait eu jamais affaire à Lily. Severus avait toujours fait bien attention à ce que ses parents ne voient jamais sa rousse amie de peur qu'ils ne s'en prennent à elle. Avec eux, il n'avait jamais trop su sur quel pied danser. Avec un père alcoolique et une mère psychotique et névrosée jusqu'à la moelle, il était étonnant que lui-même soit normal. Que Merlin soit loué pour ses petits bienfaits !

D'une voix qu'il s'efforça d'assurer et caché derrière ses barrières d'occlumancie, le Maître des Potions, les yeux humides, répondit à la question de l'avoué.

— Miss Evans, ou devrais-je dire Mrs Potter est décédée, il y a eu trois ans à Halloween.

— Oh ! Comme c'est navrant ! J'en suis désolé et vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour cette perte. Un accident, sans nul doute ?

— Un crime. Un tueur en série s'est introduit dans leur maison une nuit et a tué d'abord son époux et elle ensuite.

— Quelle horreur ! Mais je n'ai pas le souvenir de cette affaire…

— C'était à l'étranger, l'interrompit Severus qui ne voulait pas s'éterniser, au risque de s'effondrer à ce souvenir détesté.

Il aspira une douloureuse bouffée d'air humide et tenta de contrôler les battements anarchiques de son cœur.

— Je vois, fit alors le visiteur en mettant cette fois-ci un papier et un stylo sous le nez volumineux de Rogue. Merci de bien vouloir signer ce reçu contre la remise du testament. Miss Evans n'héritait d'aucun bien de votre père, donc je n'ai pas besoin de documents officiels prouvant son décès. Elle est juste mentionnée… comme vous le verrez. Certains propos de votre père me semblent très confus mais comme on m'a assuré qu'il buvait plus que de raison… je ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

Le sorcier jeta à peine un œil sur les quelques lignes de texte dactylographié qu'on venait de lui présenter. Il inscrivit juste son nom complet près de la date du jour : 23 décembre 1984. L'avoué lui déposa alors l'enveloppe entre les mains de façon un peu bourrue tout en reprenant son reçu.

Alors que Severus se saisissait machinalement de ladite enveloppe le regard figé dans le vide, visiblement perturbé par les souvenirs évoqués, Townsend se leva, raccrocha son parapluie à son avant-bras et plaqua sa sacoche de cuir contre lui.

— Inutile de me raccompagner. Bon courage pour la lecture de ces documents, rajouta-t-il très mystérieusement.

Severus n'eut aucune réaction et l'homme s'empressa de fuir la sinistre demeure. Des corvées comme celle-là, il s'en passait bien tous les jours. Et ce n'était pourtant pas terminé, il devait aller voir une autre famille et dire à ses membres qu'en fait les biens dont ils avaient hérités quelques années auparavant n'étaient pas pour eux et qu'ils allaient devoir les restituer… L'homme de loi en frissonna d'horreur par avance en franchissant la porte du numéro 70, soulagé de quitter cet infâme gourbi.

Le jeune professeur sortit de sa torpeur en entendant le claquement sec de la porte d'entrée qui se refermait. D'une main lasse, il se frotta le visage, l'air soudain épuisé. Se souvenir de Lily et surtout de sa disparition était toujours un moment très difficile pour lui. Ses doigts tremblants se crispèrent sur le papier kraft et il se décida enfin à prendre connaissance de ce mystérieux testament.

La première chose que Severus remarqua c'était que l'écriture était bien celle de Tobias. C'était celle des jours où il était à jeun et c'était un fait qui avait été si rare à l'époque qu'il méritait d'être souligné.

**_Ceci est mon testament._**

**_Je soussigné, Tobias Ebenezer Rogue, sain de corps et d'esprit certifie sur l'honneur que ceci est ma dernière volonté._**

Le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il s'était toujours demandé si son géniteur détesté avait une seule fois dans sa vie été sain d'esprit. À sa mort peut-être ? Et encore… Quant à l'honneur… Qu'on le laisse pouffer de rire…

**_Je lègue l'ensemble de mes biens à mon fils légitime Severus Tobias Rogue. C'est-à-dire la maison dans laquelle il vit depuis sa naissance. À ma sorcière de femme, je ne laisse rien que mon plus profond mépris. Qu'elle brûle en enfer ! Severus, je te laisse également une lettre au sujet de tes relations avec Miss Lily Evans. Oui, je suis au courant. Lis-la, c'est important._**

— Charmant… ne put s'empêcher Severus à haute voix en lisant les lignes destinées à sa mère.

**_Fait à Carbone-Les-Mines en présence de Rupert Townsend, avoué et témoin, le 18 août 1977._**

Un second feuillet se détacha et le Maître des Potions posa le testament sur une pile instable de vieux grimoires afin d'en prendre plus facilement connaissance. C'était visiblement la lettre qui lui était personnellement adressée et curieusement parlait de Lily.

**_Severus,_**

_**Je suppose que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas apprendre mais étant données les circonstances, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais ta saleté de mère m'a bien piégé pour se faire épouser. Elle a eu l'audace de tomber enceinte alors qu'on avait à la base prévu qu'une soirée sans lendemain. Moi, j'ai jamais voulu me marier ni avoir de gosses, j'étais pas fait pour ça.** _

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! marmonna Severus en se demandant où son père voulait en venir.

**_À l'époque, je fréquentais une femme mariée, en toute discrétion. Tu la connais, c'était Daisy Evans. Oui, la mère de ta copine Lily. D'ailleurs la gamine est née à peine trois semaines après toi, le 30 janvier 1960, et elle est ta sœur. Je ne te l'apprends que parce que tu es toujours fourré avec cette petite rouquine qui ressemble sacrément à sa mère. Une chaudasse, la Daisy, crois-moi fiston. Et si Lily est comme sa mère et toi comme moi… on est mal barrés, mon gars. Tu ne vas quand même pas te faire ta sœur. On n'est pas regardant chez nous, mais ça, pas question. Donc Daisy vous surveille mine de rien et si jamais elle voyait un truc pas normal, elle vous empêcherait._**

**_Normalement, elle aurait dû le dire à sa môme et moi te le dire dans le même temps. Chacun sa merde qu'elle dit, cette grue. Putain, c'te saleté a un cul… j'y retourne volontiers dès qu'Harry a le dos tourné. Il la mérite pas, elle est trop belle pour lui. T'as vu leur môme, Pétunia ? Un laideron ! Tandis que Lily, c'est autre chose. C'est une sorcière aussi, hein ? Je commence à me demander si j'y suis pas pour quelque chose au final. J'ai deux mômes à ce que je sais, et tous les deux anormaux. J'ai vraiment pas de pot ! Encore heureux que la mégère qui t'a engendré n'ait pas pondu d'autres anormaux. Et Daisy non plus d'ailleurs !_**

**_Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve avec ce foutu boulot de cinglé et donc Rupert m'a conseillé de faire mon testament au cas où et de te dire pour Lily. Daisy n'a qu'une peur, c'est que vous vous décidiez à jouer à la bête à deux dos, un de ces quatre. Et elle me tanne avec ça._**

**_Quoi qu'il m'arrive et quand, tu seras au courant, ça pourra peut-être te servir un jour, mais entre nous, si je crève dans c'te foutue mine, la Daisy sera la première à mettre sa gosseline au parfum et ça t'arrivera aux oreilles illico. _**

**_J'ai fait mon devoir, je te l'ai dit. Si tu savais, c'est un coup pour rien. Si tu savais pas, j'espère juste que t'as pas fait le con avec ta sœur ou je reviendrai de l'enfer pour te botter à coup de pompes dans l'arrière-train._**

**_Ton père, Tobias Ebenezer Rogue._**

Une chape glacée tomba sur les épaules du Maître des Potions et la lettre qu'il tenait à la main chuta sur le vieux plancher. Le choc de la révélation l'avait anéanti. Les mots de Tobias, vulgairement jetés sans préambule l'avaient traumatisé. Severus s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça…

Par Merlin, Morgane, Viviane et Circé, Lily Evans était sa sœur… sa demi-sœur, la fille de Tobias, cet ivrogne invétéré et coureur de jupons ! Il était amoureux de sa sœur depuis qu'il avait neuf ans, depuis en fait le jour où il l'avait rencontrée. La jeune fille avait toujours ignoré ses sentiments, du moins Severus en avait été persuadé car il avait été particulièrement discret à leur sujet. Il avait eu bien trop peur d'être rejeté…

Oh ! Misère… Il avait failli… Ils auraient pu si…

Sa timidité naturelle et sa méfiance l'avaient empêché de commettre un crime sans le savoir. Et ce salopard de Tobias le savait, l'avait toujours su, et il n'avait jamais rien dit ! Et Daisy Evans non plus, car Lily était morte sans le savoir.

Bouche entr'ouverte et yeux dans le vide, il sentit une vague de nausée le surprendre et lui tordre l'estomac et les boyaux, lui coupant le souffle par la même occasion. Severus croisa les bras sur son ventre et se pencha en avant, haletant. La tête lui tourna quelques secondes et il ferma les yeux.

Le jeune sorcier hoqueta de douleur et son corps s'agita de soubresauts incontrôlables. Un long gémissement sortit involontairement de ses lèvres et les larmes si longtemps retenues jaillirent de ses yeux d'onyx.

Comment avait-il osé ? Ce sale Moldu qui lui avait pourri la vie durant toute son enfance et son adolescence était aussi le père de sa meilleure amie. Le père de la seule femme qu'il eût jamais aimée…

Ces pensées eurent le bon goût de le guérir en une fraction de seconde de la passion qu'il avait éprouvée pendant plus d'une décennie pour… sa sœur. À présent, ces sentiments ne lui inspiraient plus que du dégoût. Heureusement que James Potter avait au final remporté la bataille et épousé Lily. L'impardonnable avait été évité.

Il avait eu une sœur pendant toutes ces années et il ne l'avait jamais su ! Et maintenant, c'était trop tard, Lily était morte et enterrée depuis trois ans, tout comme cet idiot de Potter à qui il devait une fière chandelle. Minute ! Il y avait encore le petit Harry qui vivait chez Pétunia selon les dires d'Albus, mais Severus ignorait dans quelle ville ou même comté. Dumbledore n'avait jamais voulu céder aux suppliques de Minerva McGonagall qui trouvait Pétunia indigne d'être la gardienne et tutrice de son neveu Harry. Selon le vieil homme, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu devait vivre derrière les barrières magiques créées par le sacrifice de sa mère. Et ces protections n'étaient actives que là où résidait le sang de Lily, donc Pétunia, officiellement sa seule famille.

Seulement voilà, Pétunia, cette crétine, n'était plus la seule famille du petit Harry Potter.

Severus avait des années de sentiments incongrus et indécents à se faire pardonner. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait commis un crime, qu'il ne pouvait dorénavant plus se regarder dans une glace sans rougir. Il fallait qu'il expie, qu'il fasse quelque chose pour se faire pardonner – de qui, on se le demandait – lui-même, sûrement.

Après réflexion, il n'y avait qu'une seule alternative : il allait se racheter en retirant l'enfant des griffes de la harpie anti-magie.

Douloureusement, il déplia son grand corps maigre recroquevillé sur le tabouret et alla s'agenouiller devant l'âtre où une bonne flambée crépitait joyeusement et essayait presque vainement de réchauffer la pièce miséreuse. Le sorcier jeta dans les flammes une poignée de poudre de cheminette prise dans un vieux pot à tabac ébréché.

— Quartiers de Minerva McGonagall, Poudlard ! lança-t-il clairement à la cheminée.

Au bout de quelques insupportables dizaines de secondes, la tête de la vieille professeur de métamorphose apparut dans les flammes dansantes.

— Severus ? Que puis-je pour vous, mon cher ? Vous me semblez bien affecté. Un problème ?

Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, n'avait jamais été une personne très enjouée ni souriante. Severus ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue autrement que froide, figée et sévère. La sorcière était tout le temps raide et droite sous son chapeau pointu orné d'une plume et personne n'avait jamais vu une mèche rebelle sortir de son chignon noir bien tiré. Pourtant, malgré cette attitude particulière ainsi que son insupportable parti pris pour les Maraudeurs, le jeune enseignant de potions avait confiance en elle. La vieille écossaise avait toujours eu de l'affection pour Lily. De plus elle se montrait relativement cordiale avec lui depuis qu'elle avait pu se rendre compte de son chagrin sincère à la mort odieuse de la belle rousse.

Pour mettre son plan à exécution, le jeune potionniste avait besoin d'aide et de soutien, et il n'était même pas envisageable une seule minute qu'il s'adresse à Albus Dumbledore. Le vieil homme allait refuser de l'entendre, se retranchant comme à chaque fois derrière cette histoire de barrières magiques et de protection du sang. Bien sûr, à présent le Serpentard avait toutes les preuves qui permettraient le transfert de ladite protection sur lui, mais son passé de Mangemort allait peser quelque peu dans la balance et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'entendre opposer le même refus que Minerva ces trois dernières années !

Parce que la Gryffondor revenait régulièrement à la charge ! Severus ne comptait même plus les tentatives vaines de la vieille professeur de métamorphose pour se faire confier l'éducation du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Systématiquement, elle se voyait octroyer une fin de non-recevoir. D'ailleurs, la toute dernière fois qui ne datait que de quelques semaines, Albus avait eu l'insensibilité de lui faire remarquer son âge – elle avait fêté ses cinquante-neuf ans début octobre – lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait jamais été mère, s'étant mariée sur le tard avec un sorcier déjà âgé l'ayant laissée veuve en moins de trois ans. Le Directeur lui avait froidement fait remarquer qu'elle était un peu trop vieille pour s'essayer aux joies de la maternité avec un enfant aussi jeune. Les larmes aux yeux, McGonagall s'était drapée dans sa dignité outragée, avait tourné les talons sans un mot et quitté la pièce. Elle n'avait pas paru à table dans la Grande Salle pendant une semaine et n'avait pas adressé la parole à Dumbledore pendant trois semaines au moins. D'ailleurs, les paris avaient mené bon train dans la salle des professeurs pendant les pauses, sur la durée de la bouderie Gryffondorienne. ..  
>L'animagus-chat était par conséquent une alliée de choix pour son plan de sauvetage.<p>

— Minerva, j'ai besoin de votre aide mais avant, j'ai une nouvelle… une nouvelle bouleversante dont je dois vous faire part. Il s'agit de Lily…

Severus Rogue avait prononcé le mot magique pour capter toute l'attention de sa collègue. Comme il s'y attendait, le jeune homme se vit offrir une invitation empressée à traverser la cheminette pour venir lui conter ce qui semblait fortement le perturber.

Le Serpentard se pencha alors un instant sur la droite et tendit le bras vers les documents de Maître Townsend qu'il avait abandonnés sur le vieux plancher vermoulu. Il les glissa ainsi que leur enveloppe dans la poche de sa redingote et repris une poignée de poudre verte dans le pot à tabac. Il en fallait un peu plus pour voyager par cheminette que pour discuter à genoux devant l'âtre la tête dans les flammes. Severus se releva d'un bond souple, lança la poudre qu'il tenait dans le feu déjà vert et mit un pied dans l'insert magique qui occupait le foyer. Aussitôt, il disparut dans un impressionnant tourbillon de flammes et de fumée pour réapparaître quelque secondes plus tard dans la monumentale cheminée du salon de Minerva McGonagall.

L'écossaise se tenait debout au milieu d'une pièce aux murs tapissés de papier peint au tartan de son clan et qui curieusement affichait une dominante de vert. Des bannières de la Maison Gryffondor alourdissaient cette décoration déjà chargée. Comme tous les enseignants de l'école, Minerva disposait d'un petit appartement composé d'un salon, d'une chambre à coucher et d'une salle de bain. Les meubles étaient les mêmes que ceux dont lui-même disposait dans ses quartiers. Les Directeurs de Poudlard s'arrangeaient toujours ainsi afin d'éviter les jalousies entre enseignants.

— Je suis vraiment navré de devoir vous déranger ainsi, Minerva, mais je viens de recevoir des informations assez déstabilisantes, fit le sorcier en préambule.

La sorcière serra frileusement contre sa poitrine le châle gris qu'elle portait sur les épaules et sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur le feu à présent redevenu de couleur normale. Un sortilège informulé en sortit et fit ronfler les flammes dévorant bûches et boulets de charbon.

— Asseyez-vous, Severus et racontez-moi tout ! Une tasse de thé ? proposa la femme en désignant un sofa victorien de la main.

— Si vous aviez un peu plus fort, je préfèrerais, Minerva. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection…

— Il est un peu tôt, mais pourquoi pas ! fit la Gryffondor en haussant brièvement les épaules, ça nous réchauffera…

McGonagall sortit deux verres d'un buffet bas, ainsi qu'une bouteille entamée de Whisky Pur Feu Vieil Ogden. Elle tendit un verre largement rempli à son collègue et alla prendre place près de lui sur le divan, son propre verre tout aussi rempli à la main ainsi que la bouteille qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée.

Severus avala une légère gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge, lui piqua les yeux et le fit tousser, puis il posa son verre sur un guéridon proche sur lequel trônait un affreux vase rococo en forme de moule géante ornée de poissons, d'algues et d'étoiles de mer. Il sortit de sa poche les documents qu'il avait reçus et les fixa sans paraître les voir. D'une voix monotone, il commença son récit, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

— Ce matin, je suis sorti de bonne heure pour faire quelques achats au Tesco local…

En bonne sang-mêlé élevée par les Moldus, Minerva n'ignorait pas ce qu'était un Tesco. Elle n'interrompit donc pas le jeune homme, se contentant de fixer les papiers qu'il serrait convulsivement et qui commençaient à être sérieusement froissés.

— … en rentrant, j'ai vu un homme qui m'attendait devant chez moi : un avoué ou autre du style, du cabinet notarial de la ville. Je ne les connaissais que de nom. Visiblement, le vieux qui tenait ce cabinet avait été le notaire de mon père Tobias et il venait de mourir. Ses héritiers ont retrouvé des documents égarés, notamment des testaments dont personne n'avait jamais tenu compte.

— Mais c'est affreux ! Des tas de gens ont dû être spoliés ! s'horrifia Minerva entre deux gorgées de Vieil Ogden. Ce scélérat de Tobias ne vous avait pas déshérité au moins ?

Nul à Poudlard n'ignorait véritablement quel abject personnage avait été Tobias Rogue lorsque son fils était à sa charge. Horace Slughorn, alors Directeur de Serpentard et retraité depuis, avait souvent pesté devant l'indigence de son élève favori et sa maigreur à chaque rentrée. Il avait dû le gaver de potions de nutrition toute sa scolarité et il avait souvent pioché dans les fonds d'urgence de l'école pour une paire de souliers ou un uniforme parce que les parents de Severus ne lui achetaient pas le nécessaire.

— Non. Il ne venait pas pour ça. Il y avait bien un testament égaré et retrouvé par hasard, mais il ne changeait rien au legs.

— Tant mieux ! Mais alors, que voulait-il ?

— M'apporter une lettre de mon père. Dans cette lettre, Minerva, Tobias révélait qu'il était l'amant de Daisy Evans notre voisine depuis des décennies et accessoirement… le père de Lily.

— QUOI ? s'écria la digne professeur de métamorphose. Mais… mais… alors… Lily… Elle était votre sœur ! C'est terrible, c'est affreux ! Imaginez, si vous aviez été plus que des amis… Je n'ose imaginer cette infamie ! Vous cacher cette parenté était criminel !

— La lettre était avec le testament. Je ne devais l'apprendre qu'à sa mort de toute façon, soupira Severus. Tobias a toujours été un lâche et un opportuniste. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil…

— Mais si votre père révélait cette paternité dans la lettre, cela veut dire que son notaire était au courant !

— Pire, Minerva. Cet idiot mentionne qu'elle est une sorcière donc une anormale comme moi et il est ravi de ne pas avoir plus procréé ! En bref, il brise le secret magique dans ce courrier. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Maître Townsend le prenait pour un dérangé.

— Oui, c'est l'évidence même, soupira la sorcière en avalant cul sec le reste de son verre. Serait-il indiscret de lire… ? tenta-t-elle ensuite, un peu gênée.

— Au point où j'en suis, cela n'a pas d'importance et ainsi je pourrai ensuite vous exposer pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide… et sans qu'Albus ne le sache.

— Harry ? fit Minerva pleine d'espoir en scrutant les billes d'onyx de son collègue de son regard bleu délavé.

— Harry… acquiesça le Maître des potions en lui tendant les deux courriers que l'enveloppe avait contenus.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Minerva sembla s'agiter de plus en plus. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche pincée en une ligne blanchâtre qui témoignait de son grand trouble. Severus l'entendit marmonner « infâme personnage, vil suborneur, père indigne » et autres joyeux épithètes entre deux petits cris de colère, d'outrage et d'effroi.

— Il savait ! Il l'avait toujours su et n'avait jamais rien dit alors qu'il y avait un très grand risque d'inceste ! Lily et vous étiez meilleurs amis et si vous n'aviez pas eu cette malencontreuse dispute… qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ? C'est terrible…

Déboussolée, McGonagall se resservit un autre verre de Whisky Pur Feu et rendit les documents à leur propriétaire.

— Quels sont vos projets, Severus ? Vous me parliez d'Harry…

— Oui. Je connais Pétunia Evans, Dursley à présent. Il est impossible qu'elle s'occupe décemment de cet enfant. Toute notre enfance à Lily et à moi, elle nous a traités de monstres et d'anormaux.

— Je le savais ! s'exclama Minerva en se redressant brusquement au risque de renverser un peu du contenu de son verre sur son austère robe traditionnelle.

Severus se contenta d'hocher silencieusement la tête. Il se tourna vers le guéridon et reprit l'Old-fashioned[2] précédemment abandonné. Le sorcier lui fit alors part de ses projets.

— Lily étant ma sœur, je ne peux me soustraire à l'obligation qu'il m'est à présent fait de prendre soin de mon neveu. Je n'ai plus de famille et lui non plus. En bref, il n'a plus que moi, et moi je n'ai plus que lui. En mon âme et conscience, il me serait impossible de me regarder dans un miroir si j'abandonnais et trahissais une fois de plus cette pauvre Lily.

— Severus ! Je savais qu'un cœur noble et généreux se cachait sous ces robes noires et ces écharpes de Serpentard ! Vous êtes un saint ! Vous auriez été parfait dans ma Maison !

— N'abusez pas, Minnie, je vous prie ! Vous m'insultez ! Moi dans le même repaire que Potter, Black et leur clique ? Jamais !

Minerva afficha un large sourire qu'on ne lui avait certainement pas vu depuis la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Le potionniste en leva un sourcil amusé et prit une gorgée du liquide ambré gracieusement offert.

— Mon cher Professeur Rogue, susurra la lionne rouge et or, dites-moi que nous n'allons pas en parler à Albus.

— Nous n'allons pas en parler à Albus. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater par vos vaines tentatives, il n'a pas une seule minute le bien-être de l'enfant en tête. Il ne pense qu'à sa foutue protection du sang sans savoir si elle est vraiment utile. Qui nous dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra un jour ? De toute façon, s'il revient, il sera hors de question que je sacrifie le fils de Lily, de ma sœur pendant que des milliers de couards se terreront aux confins de notre monde bien à l'abri derrière leurs barrières magiques !

— Bien dit ! Vous le savez comme moi, vous avez entendu Arabella Figg venir faire ses doléances au château cet été. Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas la première fois ni la dernière. Elle vient environ une fois par trimestre. Selon elle, Harry Potter est battu et affamé volontairement. Il est petit, chétif et d'une maigreur cadavérique. J'avais débuté une lettre pour Hestia Jones qui travaille au Service de Protection de l'Enfance Magique au Ministère. Je vous avoue que j'hésitais à la terminer et à l'expédier car je craignais de devoir affronter les foudres d'Albus. Il est terrible lorsqu'il se fâche, vous le savez…

McGonagall avala en une gorgée le reste de son second verre et se leva sans même tituber ou paraître dérangée par l'alcool ingurgité. Par Merlin, elle avait une descente digne de Tobias dans ses grands jours, songea Severus qui se serait bien gardé de formuler cette constatation à haute voix !

La sorcière alla poser son verre sur le buffet d'où il était sorti et ouvrit un tiroir dudit meuble dans lequel elle fourragea quelques minutes.

— Elle est par là… Me souviens… Je l'avais rangée… AH ! fit-elle d'un ton triomphant en brandissant un parchemin roulé et ceint d'un ruban rouge et or ayant l'air de ne plus manquer que l'habituel cachet de cire pour être expédié. Tenez, Severus, lisez !

Le Serpentard ne se le fit pas répéter et se leva du sofa. Il franchit en deux longues enjambées la distance qui le séparait de sa collègue et se saisit du parchemin dont il retira le ruban en le faisant simplement glisser le long du rouleau.

**_Professeur Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Professeur de métamorphose_**

**_Directrice de Gryffondor_**

**_Sous-directrice de Poudlard_**

**_À Madame Hestia Jones_**

**_Service de Protection de l'Enfance Magique, Ministère de la Magie,_**

_**Ma chère Hestia** _

**_Il me faut vous faire part de quelques évènements qui ont lieu régulièrement depuis presque trois ans maintenant. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais Arabella Figg – rappelez-vous c'est la cracmolle qui servait à l'Ordre du Phénix de liaison avec le Monde Moldu pendant la guerre – Arabella, disais-je, a été envoyée en mission de surveillance chez les Moldus par Albus. Elle doit surveiller notre jeune Sauveur Harry Potter qui est à la charge de sa tante Pétunia Dursley née Evans, la sœur de cette pauvre Lily._**

**_Vous vous souvenez, n'est-ce pas, des anecdotes que nous contait Lily après les réunions de l'Ordre… Combien sa sœur la haïssait parce qu'elle était une sorcière et les crasses qu'elle avait dû supporter à cause de cet état. James et ce vaurien de Sirius nous régalaient parfois d'historiettes du même acabit, toutes dues à la méchanceté de Pétunia et de son époux, un nommé Vernon. Et bien, Albus n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de leur confier ce malheureux et innocent Harry malgré mes réserves et mes observations négatives quant à leurs aptitudes à ce rôle de gardiens et tuteurs. Arabella Figg qui vit dans leur quartier se présente immanquablement tous les trois mois à Poudlard pour y exposer ses doléances quant au traitement reçu par l'enfant. Selon Arabella, il est petit, très maigre, un véritable squelette ambulant qui ne tient debout que par magie (la sienne sûrement). Il est régulièrement couvert de bleus, de bosses, de traces de morsures, de coups, de marques de mains d'adultes, de plaies parfois sanguinolentes. L'enfant est silencieux, effacé, craintif comme un noueux ou un fléreur trop souvent battu ! Bel Figg a même pris une fois des photos moldues en couleur pour prouver ses allégations, mais Albus refuse de l'écouter tout comme il refuse depuis des années ma candidature pour élever Harry. Je crains fort que s'il reste dans cette maudite famille, Harry Potter ne vive pas assez longtemps pour faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard !_**

**_Dernièrement, Bel Figg s'est présentée de nouveau au château. Elle a révélé à Albus, en ma présence, qu'elle avait surpris Harry à boire dans une flaque d'eau qui s'était formée après un orage aux abords du terrain de cricket (un sport moldu) de son quartier. Ce jour-là, l'enfant lui avait été confié pour l'après-midi par Pétunia et elle le vit quelques minutes plus tard volant les croquettes de ses fléreurs et s'en gavant littéralement comme un mendiant mourant de faim. Bien sûr, elle nous a raconté avoir nourri ensuite l'enfant correctement, bien que selon son aveu il fut rassasié trop rapidement pour que cela fut normal. Un Guérisseur prouverait sans nul doute que l'estomac d'Harry a rétréci drastiquement, signe qu'on l'affame depuis des années._**

La missive de parchemin se terminait sur ces dernières lignes. Minerva McGonagall ne l'avait jamais achevée, craignant, comme elle venait de le révéler à Severus Rogue, les foudres d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais maintenant, les choses allaient changer ! Si cette Mrs Figg, dont Severus ne se souvenait que fort vaguement, avait assisté à ces faits, Harry était bel et bien en danger et Albus était un vieux fou qui n'avait véritablement rien appris du passé ! Il avait pourtant vu bon nombre de ses anciens élèves maltraités tomber dans les bras de Lord Voldemort, proies de choix qui espéraient juste un peu de reconnaissance de leurs pairs et une protection contre les bourreaux qu'ils appelaient trop souvent « famille ». Lui-même avait fait partie de ces égarés, bernés par les belles promesses d'abord de ce requin de Lucius Malefoy et ensuite du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Ils avaient juste quitté une prison et une maltraitance pour une autre… peut-être pire encore car il n'y avait de salut que la mort dès ce jour funeste où ils prenaient la marque infamante qui les aliénait à jamais.

— Vous devriez prendre votre plume et votre encrier, Minnie…Je pense qu'il est temps que vous terminiez cette lettre à Hestia, annonça tranquillement le Maître des potions d'une voix posée et légèrement glaciale.

L'homme fixait un détail du papier peint, les yeux dans le vague et un inquiétant rictus aux lèvres, alors qu'il tendait le rouleau de parchemin à Minerva.

— Dès que la lettre sera partie, nous mettrons en place notre plan pour soustraire mon neveu à ces Moldus indignes.

Chaque mot que Severus prononçait et chaque action qu'il réalisait en vue de sauver le petit Harry semblait le guérir de la profonde culpabilité d'avoir aimé incestueusement sa sœur, sentiment dérangeant qu'il ressentait depuis sa lecture de la fameuse lettre de Tobias. Il devait se racheter, pour son salut, son âme, sa raison et le souvenir de Lily qu'il avait inconsidérément souillé.

Plusieurs fois ce matin-là, ainsi que l'après-midi qui s'en suivit, Minerva tenta de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et que somme toute, il ne s'était rien passé d'impardonnable. Rien n'y avait fait. Severus s'obstinait dans cette malsaine culpabilité et s'évertuait à expier une faute imaginaire. Elle dut en prendre son parti et se dire que s'il trouvait une sorte de rédemption en choyant le fils de Lily alors tout irait pour le mieux.  
>De toute façon, elle serait là, fidèle au poste et l'aiderait de tous ses humbles moyens. Et qu'Albus aille au diable avec sa protection du sang, ils avaient trouvé une parade… imparable !<p>

* * *

><p>Il n'était pas huit heures du matin en cette veille de Noël lorsque Minerva et Severus transplanèrent à Little Whinging. Le Maître des Potions se réjouissait encore que sa collègue ait su où Harry se trouvait précisément. Il faisait encore nuit bien entendu et les lueurs des réverbères se réfléchissaient sur le manteau immaculé étalé sur la ville.<br>Leurs pas crissaient sur la neige fraîche et de la vapeur sortait de leurs bouches à chaque expiration. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent et les arbres lestés de leur fardeau blanc semblaient figés comme des statues. Minerva resserra les pans de sa cape et réprima un reniflement derrière son cache-nez écossais tout en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle découvrait les lieux pour la première fois.

— Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les Moldus souhaitaient vivre dans des maisons toutes identiques. Parfois je me demande si certains se trompent en rentrant chez eux, ronchonna-t-elle en avançant péniblement sur le trottoir enneigé.

Severus Rogue ne put réprimer un sourire narquois. Une anecdote venait de lui revenir en mémoire… Tobias, encore lui, s'était bel et bien trompé de maison un soir où il rentrait tard, pratiquement ivre mort. Dans l'impasse du tisseur, toutes les maisons étaient identiques et mitoyennes. Les seules choses qui les différenciaient étaient les numéros au dessus des portes d'abord, et puis les rideaux qui ornaient les fenêtres avec parfois les jardinières de fleurs à la belle saison. Certains occupants avaient peint leurs portes de couleurs différentes, mais d'autres ne s'en étaient jamais souciés, laissant la fade couleur marron d'origine. Tobias, ce paresseux, avait été de ceux-là et un soir, il avait été trop saoul pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était arrêté devant le numéro 66 et pas le 70. Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais pu faire entrer sa clé dans la serrure et n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Il avait donc tambouriné et hurlé à la porte comme un damné, terrorisant la femme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur avec ses enfants.

L'occupante avait appelé la police et Tobias avait été coffré par les constables locaux. Il avait passé la nuit en cellule de dégrisement et Severus avait assisté à la scène penché à la fenêtre de sa chambre donnant sur la rue, avec un grand sourire sournois à la pensée des ennuis qui attendaient le père indigne. Le jeune sorcier et sa mère avaient apprécié leur soirée de tranquillité bien qu'Eileen eut peur des représailles au retour de son mari. Ce fut cette fois-là que Severus utilisa la magie contre son père pour la première fois et de façon intentionnelle. Il lui jeta un sortilège de confusion pour commencer et mit une potion de sommeil dans sa tasse de café. À son réveil, Tobias avait tout oublié de ses désirs de vengeance contre sa famille. Severus n'avait alors que douze ans…

— Il est possible que cela arrive, Minerva, fit-il tranquillement en examinant lui aussi les lieux.

Un chien aboya quelque part au bout de la rue et quelques corbeaux s'envolèrent en croassant tandis qu'une légère odeur de fumée provenant d'une cheminée vint leur chatouiller les narines.

— Severus, c'est ici, fit alors la professeur de métamorphose en posant sa main droite gantée sur l'avant-bras du jeune sorcier.

De son index gauche, elle pointait une maison semblable aux autres ou presque. Une quantité anormale de décorations de Noël ringardes et outrancières alourdissait la façade. Il y avait même un mannequin grandeur nature habillé en Père Noël perché sur une échelle métallique…

Le numéro 4, Privet Drive, était illuminé, ses occupants visiblement levés. Les deux sorciers se figèrent sur le trottoir en face de la maison devant l'odieuse vision qui les accueillit.

Un petit garçon, chétif et maigre, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes trop grandes pour lui, tentait de déblayer la neige avec une énorme pelle qu'il ne pouvait même pas soulever et encore moins manipuler. Harry avait quatre ans et demi, mais il en paraissait à peine trois tant il était petit. Il ne portait pas de manteau, ni même de pullover, juste une ample chemise deux ou trois fois trop grande pour lui, avec un pantalon taillé pour un éléphanteau qui tirebouchonnait et traînait dans la neige, dissimulant la vieille paire de pantoufles de Dudley qu'il portait sur ses pieds nus. L'enfant, bleu de froid, était secoué de violents tremblements.

Derrière la vitre du salon, Vernon Dursley tenait le voilage écarté afin de surveiller que son anormal de neveu fasse bien la corvée imposée. Régulièrement, il tapait au carreau pour se rappeler aux bons souvenirs du petit garçon qui lui lançait des regards terrorisés.

Le sang de Severus Rogue ne fit alors qu'un tour, tandis que Minerva bouleversée, venait de se mettre à sangloter dans un grand mouchoir blanc brodé à son chiffre et orné d'un liséré au tartan de son clan.

— Severus, ce n'est pas possible, regardez, c'est Harry ! Mais que fait-il tout seul avec cette pelle ? Par Merlin, il est si petit, ce n'est pas à lui de faire ça ! Ces Moldus ! Des monstres !

Sans un mot, le potionniste sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la brandissant il s'élança dans l'allée enneigée. Derrière lui, il entendit sa collègue conjurer quelque chose et la vit du coin de l'œil se précipiter vers le gamin avec une petite cape d'épais drap de laine noir, doublée de fourrure et portant l'agrafe d'argent réglementaire des capes de Poudlard.

Le Maître des Potions s'agenouilla dans la neige et attrapa les poignets maigres et bleus de froid du petit qui tremblait toujours et semblait à présent apeuré de voir les deux étrangers.

— N'aie pas peur, Harry, fit-il doucement, le cœur serré devant tant de misère à un si jeune âge. Je suis venu te chercher.

— Me chercher ? bredouilla l'enfant. C'est vrai ? C'est le Père Noël qui t'envoie, Monsieur ? J'ai demandé très fort que le Père Noël vienne mais Onc' Vernon y dit qu'y vient pas pour les anormaux et les monstres. Juste pour les bons garçons. Je suis pas un bon garçon.

Harry jeta alors un regard inquiet vers la fenêtre du salon à travers laquelle Severus vit les deux Moldus s'agiter. Vernon lui montra son poing en vociférant quelque chose que les doubles vitrages ne leur permirent pas d'entendre, tandis que Pétunia, visiblement paniquée, tentait de le faire taire. Ses yeux exorbités qui fixaient le sorcier par intermittence, indiquaient qu'elle avait parfaitement compris qui étaient les deux intrus, surtout l'homme qu'elle avait sans nul doute reconnu.

Minerva enroula Harry dans la petite cape et celui-ci s'émerveilla de sa douceur et de sa chaleur. Alternativement, il regarda ses deux sauveteurs, des étoiles dans les yeux. Personne ne lui avait jamais donné quelque chose d'aussi beau et surtout d'aussi chaud. Mais qui étaient ces gens si gentils ?

Severus ôta délicatement les affreuses lunettes du visage de l'enfant et lui demanda d'où elles pouvaient bien provenir, car il doutait fort qu'un opticien ait fourni de telles horreurs. Il les balança dans la neige du jardin se promettant de confier immédiatement son neveu à Poppy Pomfresh afin qu'elle s'occupe de son état physique déplorable et lui trouve une nouvelle paire de lunettes.

— Elles étaient dans la poubelle de Monsieur Prentice, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Tu es qui, Monsieur ?

— Je suis ton Oncle Severus, le frère de ta maman Lily. Je ne savais pas où tu étais avant, mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je t'emmène avec moi.

— Onc' Sev'rus ? fit Harry plein d'espoir.

— Oui.

— Onc' Vernon a menti. Le Père Noël y vient aussi pour les vilains garçons.

— Tu n'es pas vilain, Harry. Je crois même que tu es le plus gentil petit garçon que je connaisse, répondit le sorcier en soulevant l'enfant dans ses bras.

— Harry, je suis Minerva, une amie de ton papa et de ta maman. Mais tu peux m'appeler Minnie si tu veux. Il y a-t-il quelque chose chez les Dursley que tu veux emporter avec toi ? demanda la sorcière d'une voix où l'émotion perçait.

Harry Potter secoua la tête sans rien dire et s'accrocha alors au cou de Severus. Il dissimula un sourire radieux dans l'encolure du vieux duffle-coat couleur charbon de l'homme. L'enfant ferma les yeux, se délectant de la chaleur de la cape mêlée à celle de cet oncle mystérieux qui venait enfin le sortir de son enfer. Pas une seule fois, il ne leva les yeux vers la maison des Dursley et ne réagit même pas lorsque les barrières magiques s'effondrèrent avec un lourd fracas qui tira un rictus sournois à l'ancien Mangemort.

Vernon et Pétunia Dursley les regardèrent s'éloigner sans chercher à les retenir, trop heureux de ce cadeau de Noël inespéré et surtout ravis d'échapper à d'éventuelles représailles. Ils étaient enfin débarrassés du boulet imposé par ce vieux fou de Dumbledore…

Seul Dudley eut un semblant de regret : il venait de perdre le gibier de sa chasse au Harry toute nouvellement inventée.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>1 Sécurité sociale des Britanniques<p>

2 Verre à whisky large et bas


End file.
